Mirage
by QChan4ever
Summary: Legolas Greenleaf is on my couch...I don't know how he got there. I'm really bored. Rate if you dare!


Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. What a disclaimer...aren't I so creative?  
  
Of Coffee and Loneliness Cat put down her book and stared out the window. Other girls her age would host fab parties in the absence of parents. She just sat in and read, not caring which novels she picked up. She set the one in her hands down on the coffee table. "Hmm...coffee." She got up and wandered to the kitchen. She put on the coffee and got out the espresso to add. "Oh blessed caffeine." She said, adding more the recommended serving to her cup, along with too much sugar. "Wheee. I'm going to regret this later." She muttered and went back to the living room. "Budge up." She said to the only not-related male in the house, the cat, Haggis. Why her dad had named him after a Scottish food was beyond Cat, except for the irony that Haggis, did in fact, love and somewhat resemble his namesake. The fat brown tabby only looked at her through half-mast eyes. "Fine." The girl flopped onto the couch and turned on the TV. Leafing through the movie channels, she selected Lord of the Rings...again. Well, it was either that or some third-rate modern horror film and she loved it. Settling back and sipping on her coffee, Cat basked in the glow of the screen for the next three hours. By herself. Again, normal girls would be throwing fab parties, hardly what she was doing. By the time Cat finally got to bed, she'd had at least six cups of over caffeinated coffee and fallen asleep on Haggis at least twice. As she hauled herself into bed, she closed her eyes and dreamed of Lord of the Rings.  
When she woke up, she had a terrible headache and every sound echoed in her head. She got up and stared at her alarm clock, trying to summon the will to stop its incessant beeping. Eventually, the noise stopped on its own and Cat heaved herself from her bed and staggered to get dressed. "No coffee next time." She mumbled and went downstairs. She glanced at the phone, noting there was a message. She played it.  
"Hullo Cat! Pick up (muffled sounds) What do you mean? (More muffled noise)...oh right! Time change! Sorry love! Go to school in the morning and we love you!" It was from her Mum, who seemed to forget that Japan DID have a time different from England. Cat pulled a pair of freezer waffles out of the fridge and ate them without toasting, then fed Haggis, who growled and stuck his enormous, flat face into the china bowl. She put her homework into her book bag and went out the living room. She passed the couch and froze. She told herself that what she had seen could not be true. She turned around and stared at the couch. Laying on it, in a deep sleep was none other than Legolas Greenleaf! "How the hell did you get here?" She yelled in shock, dropping her bookbag. "No...wait...you are a mirage...I'm just too stressed and I'm seeing things. Maybe I'm dreaming. Yeah! I'm dreaming! OW!" She pinched herself. "Nope...not dreaming. I'll just...um...turn around and you won't be here...yeah!" She turned around, rubbed her eyes and turned back. "AIEEEEEEEE!" She screamed, seeing the sleeping elf still on her couch. She screamed again as the elf started and fell off her couch with a loud exclamation in elvish. "Omygod! Are you okay?" She said, though she did not move. "Why am I asking a mirage if he- it-'s okay?" She said, covering her mouth. Legolas stood up and fumbled around as if for a weapon. He cursed, realizing he was unarmed. "Who are you?" He asked. "Where am I? How did I-"He sat back on the couch. "Last time I forget to ask Gimli what he's keeping in that water skin." Cat gulped and sat down hard. "You're really...here..." She said.  
"Ah...where is here?" Legolas said. "Agh!" Haggis decided to come out and see what all the yelling was about. This was followed by the customary climb-up-the-guest's-arm ritual. Legolas flung the cat away from him, not something that really bothered Haggis.  
"England...is here...I mean...we're on Earth, in England...um." Cat stood up and tried to breathe. "Yeah..." She ran for the phone. "Jas!" She screamed into the mouthpiece, almost deafening her friend on the other end. "What Cat? Did you not do your homework again?"  
"No Jas....Legolas Greenleaf is...sitting...on...my couch." "You're joking."  
"No." "Cat, what are you on?"  
"NOTHING!" "C'mon...you can tell me."  
"Jasmine...I'm bloody serious. I woke up and he was here!" "Sure...whatever."  
"I'm serious! I'll prove it! I'll-I'll-I'll- I'll bring him round to school!" Cat said, slamming down the phone. She ran back into the living room. "Um...Legolas?"  
"Yes, miss- wait! How did you know my name?" "Long story. Listen, I can't leave you here...alone. Being lost and all and possibly concussed." Cat added, looking at the large bruise on Legolas's head, half hidden by his hair.  
"Right..." Legolas looked wary. "Please...it's for your own good. Then we can figure out how to get you home..." Cat stared at him, pleadingly. Legolas narrowed his eyes.  
"I suppose...." "Great! Now, let's get you into some...ah...English clothing. Don't want you going out dressed like a...um..." Cat was trying not to offend him. "C'mon. I think I can find something for you...." 


End file.
